


Un mare d’ebano sotto allo sguardo di una luna assente

by Nexys



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Questa è una flashfic che narra dei momenti in cui Inuyasha smette di essere un mezzo-demone, per abbracciare completamente la sua rinnegata natura di essere umano: appunto, di quando l’argento dei suoi capelli smette di essere tale per diventare morbido ebano in cui affondare le dita, e Kagome è lì insieme a lui ad apprezzarne la natura molteplice.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 1





	Un mare d’ebano sotto allo sguardo di una luna assente

_Di quando l' **argento** divenne **ebano**._

  
  
  
  
  
  
Poter osservare il tramonto nella natura incontaminata di ciò che era il Giappone durante l’epoca Sengoku, era per Kagome molto più che una benedizione. Un miracolo al quale stentava a credere ogni giorno in cui si risvegliava in un mondo che non era il suo.  
Quando non c’erano demoni pericolosi da abbattere, immergersi in quell’epoca era persino piacevole; e lo era perchè al suo fianco viaggiava quel mezzo-demone cane che stava imparando ad apprezzare. Quando la giornata volgeva al termine, Inuyasha sembrava sfilarsi di dosso le vesti di ragazzo scorbutico e diffidente, a favore di un animo sorprendentemente gentile, tristemente abituato ad una incolmabile solitudine. La ragazza al calar del sole prese la mano artigliata del mezzo-demone e lo condusse con sé presso una collina che dava verso il tramonto.   
Entrambi sapevano quale notte li aspettasse, e tale era la ragione per cui avevano prestato attenzione a nascondersi dalle tenebre sempre pronte a tentare di rubar loro la vita: _una notte senza luna_.  
Quando Inuyasha si sedette, con sempre quel finto broncio a increspargli il viso giovanile, Kagome si inginocchiò alle sue spalle maneggiando quella che aveva l’aspetto di una spazzola. Il mezzo-demone si accigliò.  
“Che cosa stai facendo, _dannata_?”, le chiese, socchiudendo poi gli occhi senza voltarsi. La ragazza sorrise, divertita dal suo solito modo di fare.  
“Voglio pettinarti i capelli. Sono pieni di nodi.”, ammise, iniziando a sciogliere i grovigli più spessi con le dita. Inuyasha tacque abbassando le orecchie in segno di resa, chiudendo gli occhi di fronte al sole morente; Kagome poté così intrecciare morbidamente le dita tra quei fili d’argento che erano i suoi capelli, ciocca dopo ciocca, saggiandone la consistenza fine ma resistente. Quando il sole definitivamente morì, la cascata d’argento del mezzo demone iniziò a mutare, fino a che la ragazza non si ritrovò a far scorrere le mani e le setole della spazzola in un profondo mare d’ebano. Le orecchie demoniache erano scomparse nel nulla, lasciando il posto ad un aspetto umano che Kagome stava inconsciamente imparando ad apprezzare - _amare_ , forse. Quando finalmente il mare d’ebano che erano quei capelli normalmente indisciplinati, si calmò, la giovane erede spirituale di Kikyo strinse l’ormai uomo - anche se solo per una notte - tra le braccia. Egli non rispose, né si mosse.  
Kagome sorrise, custodendo il sonno che l’aveva colto all’improvviso, tra le braccia esili: Inuyasha si era sopito come un bambino, sotto al peso della trasmutazione che ad ogni notte di luna nuova lo colpiva e lo rendeva un essere umano a tutti gli effetti.   
  
  
  
  
  
423 parole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
